CSI Miami: Hostage Situation
by ICrzy
Summary: A murder in Miami ends up a heist at a bank... Also one of the CSI is amount the hostages. Will the others be able to solve the crime and save their own as long as the other hostages?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI Miami! Please review and favorite for more!**

His eyes opened slowly, everything was blurry. He does not recall what happened.

"Sir, can you hear me?" A young lady said leaning over him.

Once his vision got better he finally remembered what happened. He was in a bank, and two thugs came in with guns. He remembered he was shot in the lower abdominal. He started to sit up but the lady stopped him.

"You need to take it easy. You said your name is Ryan right?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes Ryan Wolfe CSI at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." Ryan said and blinked.

The lady smiled, "My name is Jamie Sullivan. I am a college student at Miami University." She said.

Jamie had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she seemed to know how to treat a flesh wound. Then all of a sudden one of their captors walked over.

"Is he stable?" The asked in a cold voice.

Jamie nodded slowly, "Yes." Her voice was shaken.

Then before the captor could say something the phone rang. The other shooter walked to the phone, he picked it up.

"Hello Lt Caine." The other one said with a smirk.

The two seemed to be going at it for a while and Ryan felt Jamie hold his hand. The one captor turned to the other and nodded.

"Alright Lt Caine, if you are keeping your word we'll hold off killing until two o'clock but if our demands aren't met by then we'll start killing."

The one captor grabbed a hand full of Jamie's short blonde hair, she yelped and was dragged away from Ryan. Ryan yelled at the guy who lashed back and his Ryan with his gun.

"Ryan!" Jamie shouted.

* * *

A few hours earlier

Ryan woke up early, at five o'clock. He couldn't go back to sleep and walk up at seven, so he thought he should take a shower and get himself ready for work. Ryan took his shower and before he ate something his OCD took over, so Ryan was cleaning up his house. Then finally he got to eat some eggs and pancakes.

He sat at the breakfast bar instead at a kitchen table. He was reading the newspaper and it mention of the last case he and his team did. Ryan took a drink of his coffee and heard his cell go off.

"This is Wolfe," Ryan said.

"Mr. Wolfe we have a case." Horatio said.

Ryan nodded, "On my way."

Ryan pulled up at the Miami beach, there was yellow crime tape all around. Eric got there the same time as Ryan. The two use to hate each other but finally see eye to eye. Calleigh smiled seeing the two.

"Morning boys." Calleigh said.

"Hey Cal," Eric said.

Tom knelt down next to the body, as Horatio stood behind him. "Cause of death Tom?" Horatio asked.

"Stab wounds to the torso and there seems to be some broken ribs. So maybe our vic tried to get out." Tom said.

"Who is the vic?" Eric asked.

"Meet Cindy Daniels, twenty six year old beginning her life at Miami University." Tom said pulling out her ID.

"Witnesses says they spotted two men, wearing dark colors running from the scene before the 9-1-1 call." Calleigh said to Horatio.

Horatio nodded, "Calleigh keep scouting the crime scene. Eric I want you to check Miss. Daniels placed. Lastly Mr. Wolfe I want you to find where she worked, maybe there will be a clue who'd be after her." Horatio said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI Miami! Please review and favorite!**

Eric walked around Cindy Daniel's place, then heard the doorknob turn. He was shocked to see another women coming into the house. She screamed Eric and was about to call the police but Eric told her who he was. She slowly calmed down.

"Wait, if you work for the crime lab then that means? Oh god is Cindy alright?" The women asked.

"First thing tell me who you are." Eric said as he put his kit on the floor.

"I am Liz Fisher, I am her roommate. We are studying ocean life together at Miami University. Now please, what happened to her?" Liz asked.

"She was found dead at the beach today." Eric said.

Liz began to break down into tears, "Oh no. No, this cannot be true." Liz said.

"I am so sorry for your lost, but can you please answer some questions to help find her killer?" Eric asked.

Liz nodded, "Um yeah. How about we sit down." Liz said and sat down on the couch.

Eric followed her to the couch. Liz was rubbing her head and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Now has Cindy started doing anything new? Hanging out with knew people?" Eric asked.

Liz sat up, "Um kinda. In our biology class we-um, we got invited to this party. I told Cindy we shouldn't because we had mid-terms, but she didn't listen to me."

"So what happened?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, I mean she started ditching classes and began hanging out with two guys who were in our biology class." Liz said.

Eric nodded, "Did you ever catch there names?" Eric asked.

Liz shook her head, "No never. I don't even think they were enrolled to the class, because they didn't show up half the time." Liz said.

Eric nodded, "If we found them would you be able to ID them?" Eric asked.

Liz rubbing the tears out of her eyes, "Uh yeah." She said.

Eric looked at her, "I am still terribly sorry for your lost."

Liz smiled, "Thank you officer."

Eric pulled out his card, "If you think of anything else call me OK?" Eric said.

Liz nodded, "Alright."

Back at the crime lab, Ryan was going through the job records of Cindy Daniels, and in came Natalia.

"What's up Ryan?" She asked.

"Trying to find the last certain job of Cindy Daniels." Ryan said and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were sore staring at the computer.

Natalia nodded, "Our dead girl at the beach." Natalia said.

Ryan nodded and turned to face her, "She went through at least twenty different jobs within a month."

Natalia was shocked, "Really? She either needed the money or had bad luck at the job." Natalia said.

Ryan nodded and turned back to the computer, "Finally her last job." Ryan said.

"With is?" Natalia asked.

"Bank teller." Ryan said.

Natalia nodded, "How about we go down there together." She said.

Ryan nodded, "Sure. Let me call H first."

Ryan stepped out of the room, "H found Cindy Daniels' last job. Talia and myself are gonna check it out." Ryan said.

"OK, keep me posted Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said into the phone.

Ryan pulled his hummer up to the bank, Natalia go out like himself. The two walked into the bank, they saw it was partly busy. Ryan and Natalia were looking for someone in charge. When they finally did they pulled them off to the side.

"Um yes we work with the crime lab. Do you know anything about Cindy Daniels?" Ryan asked.

"Cindy Daniels? Oh yes, she was a young girl who really needed this job to pay for college yet she stopped showing up on a daily bases." The employer said.

"Do you know why?" Natalia asked.

"She wasn't here half the time, so it was hard to ask." The employer said.

"Did she do drugs or drink?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no, well on our time she didn't." The employer said.

Before Natalia could ask another question they heard gun shots, both CSIs pulled out their firearms. They stood face to face with two young men dressed in black.

"Drop your weapon!" Ryan shouted.

The two held it at Ryan and Natalia, "You drop your toys and we won't have to-." He leaned down and grabbed a teenage boy, "-kill a single person."

Ryan glanced to Natalia, she nodded and they nodded and slowly lowered their guns.

"Kick 'em over here, so you won't get any ideas." The other guy said.

They did so, and both held their hands up. The one guy release the teen and his partner grabbed their guns.

"Who do you work for?" The one who held the teen asked in Ryan's face.

Ryan looked into the eyes of this man, he remained silent. The guy cocked a smile and turned to Natalia. She was trying to be brave but was shaking and trying hard not to loose it. Before the guy could say a thing Natalia's phone ranged. The guy pulled it out of her pocket, he had a grin.

"Answer it," He said.

Natalia grabbed it, she saw the caller was Eric. "Hello-?" Natalia said still shaking.

"Talia what's wrong?" Eric asked.

The captor had her tell Eric, "And he a one way plane ticket to South America." Natalia said shaking.

Eric said a few swears and said, "It'll be OK Natalia we'll save you." He said.

"It's not just me, Eric." Natalia said.

Eric stopped his hummer as he drove, "What? Who is with you?" Eric asked.

"Ryan," Natalia said and the captor took phone from her and hung up.

The one knocked Ryan down and did the same with Natalia. Natalia crawled over to Ryan, she held onto him tightly and he did the same. He was trying to keep the brave face for her yet deep down he was scared too. He looked around seeing the other hostages. Men, women, children, even infants. Ryan knew that these two wouldn't think twice to pull the trigger.

Within a few minutes the police showed up, out of his hummer was Horatio. Calleigh and Eric saw Ryan's hummer in the parking lot, both their hears sunk. Yet Eric already knew, he just didn't want to believe it. Horatio called the bank's phone, the captor had a random hostage answer it.

"He-Hello?" Answered a young man.

"Can I speak to the man in charge?" Horatio asked.

The young man turned to their captors, "It's-um for you." He said.

The leader grabbed the phone, he turned to his partner and had a smirk. "Hello my guess is on of your colleague informed you of our demands." He said.

"Yes and we will look into them, but first you release our CSIs." Horatio said.

The leader turned to his partner who was shaking his head, "No."

"How can we build trust if you won't deliver?" Horatio asked.

"How about you tell me your name." The leader said.

"Lt Horatio Caine." Horatio said.

"Well Horatio, I will have to think about releasing your CSIs." He said and hung up.

Natalia turned to Ryan, Ryan looked to be thinking and also began to sweat. Ryan cautiously stood up, "Let my partner go and I'll stay." Ryan said.

Natalia began to freak, "No Ryan." She said.

The leader turned to Ryan, "Such a brave fellow huh." He said.

The partner slugged Ryan in the jaw and the the leader had to think about it.

"Hm, releasing one and letting the other die. I like that, then she'll feel the guilt." The leader said.

The partner picked Natalia up, "Get out!" He shouted.

Natalia was refusing, "No Ryan! I won't let you stay and die!" Natalia said.

She ran over to him, Ryan touched her cheek. "Listen Talia, this is a chance to live. Take it, I'll be fine. I promise." Ryan said.

Natalia hugged him, and then was dragged by her hair away. The partner took her to the door and Natalia walked out with her hands up in the air.

Horatio and the others were shocked seeing her coming out. She was crying and Eric ran over along with Calleigh.

"Talia, you're alright." Eric said and hugged her.

"Ryan, he saved my life." Natalia said.

Horatio looked at Natalia, "What did he do Miss. Boa Vista?"

"He had them release me and Ryan would stay." Natalia said.

Calleigh hugged Natalia, Eric was beyond pissed, and Horatio put on his sunglasses.

"Don't worry Miss. Boa Vista, we will save Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, "That I promise you." He said and walked back to the police officers.

**What is gonna happen next? To Ryan or better yet the other hostages?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI Miami! Please review and favorite for more!**

Liz was brought down to the bank, where she looked at the sketches made of the captors. In hopes she had seen them before. After studying them long and hard, she turned to them.

"Yes I know them, even know their names surprising." Liz said.

"Which are?" Eric asked.

"Nick Cox and Tyler Johnson, they were the class clowns. I was sure it wasn't them, they seemed really nice and treated Cindy right." Liz said.

"How much did you see of them?" Eric asked.

"A few times, well Cindy did. She was with them 24-7." Liz said.

"Did the boys do anything that seemed odd?" Eric asked.

"Besides me catching Tyler doing meth, nothing that odd." Liz said.

Eric nodded, "So Nick never did drugs?" Eric asked.

"No he was like some kind of kid genius from what I heard from. Nick is probably calling the shots while Tyler follows." Liz said.

Eric nodded and walked over to Horatio, "Liz Fisher says the shooters are Nick Cox and Tyler Johnson."

"Both went to the same college as Cindy?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded, "Yeah and was in the same biology class too." Eric said.

Ryan sat near some of the hostages, the leader was growing bored. He turned to his partner and had a grin.

"Yo Tyler, why not get the police's attention and fire a few rounds. Maybe they'll be quick to meet our demands."

Tyler went along, he seemed to obey every word his leader said.

"Cool beans Nick." Tyler said.

The two shot up at the ceiling, causing people to scream. The police turned to the bank and heard shots fired along with the screams. After the shooting stopped and the screams dulled down, there was a phone call.

"Bingo." Nick said inching to the phone.

He picked it up and heard, "Nick that wasn't very smart." Horatio said.

Nick panicked, "What? How do you know my name?" Nick yelled. It got Tyler's attention.

"A source told us. So explain why you would murder Cindy Daniels and then go to a bank to try to pull off a heist?" Horatio asked.

"Killing Cindy wasn't the plan. She chickened out!" Nick shouted.

"Chickened out on what? This, the heist?" Horatio asked.

"Damn it bring me what I want or I'll start killing people! And their blood with be on your hands!" Nick shouted and hung up.

Tyler looked at his friend, "Yo Nick you OK?" Tyler asked.

"Shut it Ty, the police aren't thinking we are a threat. So we'll need to prove it." Nick said.

Nick pointed his gun at a man in a business suit, "Goodbye." Nick said.

But before Nick could fire his gun, he was jumped by Ryan. The two fighting each other, until Tyler shot Ryan. Ryan didn't realize it until he looked down.  
His lower abdominal was bleeding, slowly Ryan fell onto the ground. Nick formed a grin and then shot the man Ryan fought to protect. Just afterwards a young girl ran over.

"What the hell are you doing bitch?" Tyler shouted.

"Saving his life. If he dies, the police wouldn't care about us. If one of their own falls nothing will stop them." She said.

"And what are you some kind of doctor?" Nick asked.

"I am shocked you two don't remember me. You two were in the same medical class as mine before you changed it to biology." She said.

Nick realized who she was, "Jamie." Nick said sounding calm.

Jamie nodded and her attention went back to Ryan, "Does anyone have some water or some kind of extra cloth? Any kind of first aid?" Jamie asked.

Jamie saw a man crawl over with a first aid kit, she pulled out the gauze. Yet first she began to try to remove the bullet from the wound. She removed it and slowly grabbed out some cloth to try to stop the bleeding.

While this is happening there was another phone call, Jamie glanced up and watched Nick go to the phone.

"What happened Nick?" Horatio asked.

"Listen Lt Caine, I am really tired of you not getting my demands. Treating us like some kind of joke. I shot your friend and killed a man! Now bring me what I want!" Nick shouted and hung up.

Jamie glanced from Ryan to Nick, "You've change since we broke up." Jamie said.

Nick looked at her, "Why care?" He asked.

"Because I still worry about you. What happened? Why are you doing this Nick?" She asked.

"Because its fun." Nick said leaning in her face.

Jamie shook a little and watched Nick walk toward Tyler. Jamie pulled the cloth away and noticed the bleeding has slowed down. So she grabbed the gauze and began to wrap it around him. Afterwards she noticed how much blood she had on her hands, she asked if she could wash it off. Nick forced Tyler to go with her.

In the bathroom Tyler stood watching Jamie washing her hands, "What happened Ty? Why are you doing this?" Jamie asked.

"Because it beats doing a mid-term." Tyler said tossing the gun.

"I'm serious Ty, this didn't need to happen." Jamie said.

"Look the police never help those who needed help, so why not make the realize how useless they are." Tyler said.

"You're doing this because of Bobby." She said.

Jamie felt Tyler nudge her back to the main room, her hands clean and she knelt back down by Ryan who was out cold. She held onto his hand and partly smiled, it made her feel happy that she saved his life. Then suddenly she saw his eyes to start to open.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She asked leaning over top of him.

She watch him finally figure out what was going on. He had closed his eyes and opened them maybe twice and it came back to him. He started to sit up but she had stopped him.

"You need to take it easy. You said your name is Ryan right?" She asked.

Ryan nodded slowly, "Yes Ryan Wolfe CSI at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." He said.

Jamie smiled, "My name is Jamie Sullivan. A college student at Miami University." Jamie said.

Ryan nodded, "You some kind of doctor?" Ryan asked.

He seemed to have noticed she had taken out the bullet and at least tried to patch him up well enough. Ryan was impressed by it and she could see it.

"Um sorta hoping to be." Jamie said smiling.

The moment of peace and happiness between the two ended, "Is he stable?" Asked Nick.

Jamie looked up at him, "Yes." She said.

Just then the phone ranged, Nick walked over. Jamie held onto Ryan's hand, he noticed and held it back. He could tell she was scared and who could blame her.  
Nick was yelling into the phone, Jamie felt Ryan touch her shoulder.

"You know him?" Ryan asked.

Jamie faced him, "An ex boyfriend. I don't know why Nick would do such a thing, yet my mind is probably saying it has to do with what happened to Bobby two years ago." Jamie said.

"Who is Bobby and what happened?" Ryan asked.

Before Jamie could answer they heard, "Alright Lt Caine, if you are keeping your word we'll hold off killing until two o'clock but if our demands aren't met by then we'll start killing."

Tyler grabbed Jamie by the hair and began to drag her, Ryan tried to stop him. Yet Tyler hit Ryan in the back of the head with his gun, causing Ryan to pass out. Jamie was trying to get free but it was no use. She was crying and screaming.

"Ryan!" Jamie shouted.

**What's gonna happen next? Who is Bobby and what happened to make this happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CSI Miami! Please review and favorite for more!**

Horatio saw through the window that Tyler was dragging Jamie, Nick handed her a pen and paper. He had her write down something and told her to do something. Jamie walked to the door and opened it, she slowly stood by the door.

"Uh Nick, he um. He wants to change his demands since you're taking too long." Jamie said.

Horatio walked nearby, "Which are young lady?" He asked.

"A million dollars and a one way ticket to Spain." Jamie said shaking.

"Miss I need to ask you something, how is the CSI in there?" Horatio asked.

Jamie formed a small smile, "I assure you sir he is alright. I've taken it upon myself to care for him." Jamie said.

Horatio nodded, "Thank you." He said.

Jamie handed him the note with the demands listed on it. "Um you're Lt. Caine right?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"My name is Jamie Sullivan, Nick is my ex. He is probably lashing out due to an old case two years ago involving a guy named Bobby Vance."

Horatio nodded and stepped back, Jamie slowly entered the building. She glanced back seeing the man nod at her, her smile faded seeing Nick and Tyler. Jamie walked over where they dragged Ryan, he laid in between the other hostages. Jamie checked on his wound and also his head, there was some bruising caused from Tyler hitting him.

Jamie noticed Ryan waking up, "Hey there." She said smiling.

"You OK?" Ryan asked.

Jamie nodded, "Yes they wanted me to deliver the new demands." She said.

Ryan nodded and tried to sit up, but he was in too much pain. Jamie lowered him down, she looked around and noticed Nick was pacing. Ryan saw some children who were hugging their moms and crying.

Ryan forced himself to sit up, "Nick I think you should release the women and children. I am pretty sure the police will give into your demands quicker than making threats." Ryan said.

Nick ran over, Jamie held onto Ryan's hand and glared at Nick. Nick pointed the gun at the two. Tyler walked over slowly, Nick lowered the gun.

"Only mothers and the children leave." Nick said.

Horatio saw the hostages were leaving, only children and their moms. Horatio walked over to the phone and called Nick once more.

"You release hostages?" He said.

"Your friend is pretty positive if I did it you'd meet my demands quicker. So I better see them soon." Nick said and hung up.

Horatio turned to Natalia, "Miss Boa Vista I need you to look into a case two years ago regarding a man named Bobby Vance."

"What good does that involve saving Ryan?" Natalia said.

"Our captor must getting some kind of revenge regarding the case." Horatio said.

"Alright will call with any details." Natalia said.

Liz walked over to Horatio as an officer was trying to keep her back. "Lt Caine, that girl was Jamie Sullivan right?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes you know her?" He asked.

"Yes she dated Nick and witnessed a crime that happened two years ago." Liz said.

"Did it involve Bobby?" He asked.

"Yes, both her and Nick watched Bobby get shot by a police officer." Liz said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bobby had meth on him and the police was going to take him in, but Bobby refused. He was going to go into his car when the officer opened fired." Liz said.

"Nick didn't seem to recover from it." Horatio said.

"Neither has Jamie, but she isn't the one shooting people." Liz said.

Ryan coughed a little bit, Jamie glanced at him. Nick looked at her, and he knelt down.

"We could still try to work things out babe." Nick said and touched her face along with her hair.

Jamie pulled back, "It'll never work. Not after what happened to Bobby and the drugs, Nick." She said.

Nick slapped her across the face, "Stupid slut. " Nick said.

"Leave her alone." Ryan said.

Nick pointed the gun at Ryan, "Don't touch him!" Jamie shouted.

"You'd protect him? A CSI, he is basically a cop. Cops kill people, like Bobby." Nick said.

Tyler walked close, he held onto his gun. Nick lowered the gun and stared at Jamie.

"What makes this guy different from the cop who shot Bobby?" Nick asked.

Jamie looked up, "For one he isn't carrying a gun." Jamie said.

Nick went to hit her but stopped hearing the phone ring, Nick glared Jamie and walked over. Tyler though, he kept an eye on them. Nick answered the phone with a grin.

"Lt Caine, you have my stuff?" He asked.

"Almost done, just awaiting the plane tickets." Horatio said.

Nick licked his lip, "I want a getaway car. I don't need unwanted guest." Nick said.

Horatio rubbed his head, "We can try." He said.

"There is no try at this point." Nick said.

"Would Bobby Vance be proud of this?" He asked.

"How did you know of it?" Nick asked.

"Did some looking up of you and came across of it." He said.

"You what maybe it does, so get me my damn tickets and car." Nick said and hung up.

Eric looked at Horatio, "How much longer you think Wolfe can take of it?" Eric asked.

"He'll be fine." Horatio said.

Eric nodded, "We aren't giving into the demands right." He said.

"Of course not Eric, we'll make it seem as if we are." Horatio said.

Calleigh walked over, "I spoke with Nick's parents. They said he started lashing out after Bobby was murdered and caught him doing drugs, so did Tyler's parents but that happened because he started hanging with Nick."

Horatio nodded, "Thank Calleigh." He said.

Horatio phoned again, Nick answered of course.

"The stuff here." He asked.

"Almost, but before hand how about you release a few more hostages." Horatio said.

"No we won't." Nick said.

Jamie watched Nick, she slowly stood up and walked over. She felt the gun being pointed at her by Tyler.

"Nick, just do it." She said touching his shoulder, "No one else needs to get hurt. Please for me." Jamie said.

Nick looked at her, "Jamie." He said into the phone.

Horatio listened to them talk, "Nick listen I know this isn't the best situation but this man is going to give you freedom and plane tickets. The least you could do is release a few more people." Jamie said.

Nick touched Jamie's face, even though she couldn't stand him at that second she leaned in and kissed him.

"Please."

Nick nodded, "We will release some." He said.

Jamie sat back down, treating Ryan. Nick had Tyler get hostages out of there, unlucky for Jamie that she had to stay and watch others leave. Ryan looked at her and smiled, she formed a small smile too.

"That is very kind of you Nick." Horatio said.

"Where are the tickets and car?" He asked.

"Should be here shortly." Horatio said.

Tyler looked from Nick to Jamie and Ryan, he watched her hold his hand and smile. That's when things got heated, Jamie heard Tyler raise the gun.

"You were acting that way to protect him. You don't care about Nick." Tyler said.

Nick glanced over, "Ty?" He asked still on the phone.

"Kiss Nick and then go holding hands with that cop." Tyler said.

"Ty, lower your gun." Jamie said.

"You, You useless whore!" Tyler shouted.

What was left of the hostages screamed, Jamie held her breathe and squeeze Ryan's hand. Nick was trying to figure it out, glancing back and forth. Tyler was now shaking and yelling. Horatio was trying to get Nick's attention to get Tyler to stop.

"You dirty slut! You shouldn't be breathing for the way you treated Nick!" Tyler yelled.

Jamie looked up at the gun and then closed her eyes, Ryan felt her hold his hand tighter.

Then all of a sudden there was a gun shot.

**Who got shot? Jamie, Ryan, Nick, or Tyler?**

**Make your guess...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CSI Miami but if you review and favorite it would make me happy!**

A gun went off, Jamie slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around, seeing Ryan still holding her hand and then looked at Tyler. He had a gun shot wound to the head. Tyler's death body collapsed to the floor. People were screaming and crying, Jamie just looked in shocked. Then heard another shot.

"Everybody shut up!" Nick yelled.

Ryan glanced to Jamie, she was in complete shock. She was just staring at the body and noticed some of Tyler's blood was on her.

"Shut up or I'll shoot another person!" Nick yelled again.

Horatio was still on the phone, "Nick! Who did you shoot?" He called.

Nick turned to the phone, "I want my stuff now or I am killing your beloved friend!" Nick yelled and shot at the phone.

Nick glanced to what was left of the hostages and then to Jamie and Ryan, Jamie felt Ryan hold her hand tight and she glanced at him. Then all of a sudden she heard Nick walk toward them.

"H, we need to figure out how to get them out." Eric said.

"Is there another way in without being spotted?" Horatio asked.

"None that I know of." Calleigh said.

Then Horatio saw the employer, "Sir is there another way to get into the bank?" He asked.

"Yeah um, an emergency exit. It's in the very back, you enter through the break room." The employer said.

Horatio thanked him and along with his team were putting on bullet proof vests. Eric and Horatio started heading toward the back, with Calleigh and Tripp right behind them with a few officers. Eric opened the door and Horatio stepped in first, then Calleigh and Tripp then lastly Eric. The officers followed behind to cover them. Horatio stopped them hearing some shouting.

"You kiss me and then go holding hands with this cop!" Nick yelled.

"I am only treating his wound." Jamie said.

"Do you even love me?" Nick shouted.

Ryan was trying to tell her not to answer it, "No." Jamie said calmly.

Nick pointed the gun to her head, "You stupid! You bitch! I killed Tyler for you!" Nick yelled.

Jamie was getting emotional, "I didn't ask you to!" She yelled.

"Nick put the gun down!" Ryan yelled.

The other hostages were freaking and Nick pointed the gun at them and fired, thus hitting a man in the shoulder. Nick turned his attention back to Jamie and Ryan.

"Just put the gun down and we can talk about it." Ryan said trying to calm him down.

"What's there to talk about!" Nick yelled.

Horatio and his team slowly started to move in, then finally into the main room. Nick noticed and grabbed Jamie and held the gun to her neck. Jamie had her hands up and was freaking out.

"Don't move! I'll kill her!" Nick yelled.

"I believe you won't Nick." Horatio said.

"Wanna bet?" Nick yelled.

"You won't harm her because you love her. Cindy and Tyler, they aren't like Jamie." Horatio said.

Eric held the gun at Nick, he glanced to his friend. Ryan was worried about Jamie and Eric could tell.

"Nick, you harm Jamie and what happens? You go to jail knowing you kill the only girl who loved you." Horatio said.

"Nick, just drop the gun." Calleigh said.

Nick looked at them, "Shut up." Nick said.

Jamie who was freaking tried to make herself calm, "Nick you need to stop this. What happened to Bobby was terrible, but this is worst." Jamie said.

"Jamie," Horatio said.

Jamie let out a deep breathe, "Killing Cindy and Tyler. The only thing Bobby did was meth, and look what happened. The police officer thought he was going for a gun and opened fired. Nick, you're smarter than that. I've always believed you could do so much better, but not this. Please just put the gun down."

Nick looked at her and started to lower the gun, Horatio nudged Jamie to walk toward him. Eric rushed over to Ryan and picked him up, as Horatio took Nick's gun. After that the police officers handcuffed him, Jamie looked back at Nick as he was taken away. Eric walked Ryan toward Jamie, she smiled at him and so did Ryan.

The other hostages were coming out of the bank and Ryan was taken to the hospital. Jamie stood by the police cars getting her statement from an officer, once she finished she walked over to Horatio.

"Lt Caine, thank you." Jamie said.

"Welcome, and I thank you for protecting my friend." Horatio said.

Jamie smiled, "Guess the studying and mid-terms finally came in handy." Jamie said.

Horatio had a smile and then pointed behind her, "Well turn around Jamie." He said.

Jamie turned around and saw her parents, "Mom! Dad!" She yelled.

Her parents were crying and beginning to come over, "I'm sorry Lt Caine but." She stopped when he nodded as he understood.

Jamie ran over and hugged her parents tight. Calleigh walked over to Horatio as did of Eric, Natalia came back to tell them that Ryan made it safely to the hospital. Calleigh looked at Horatio then to Jamie who was still hugging her parents.

"That girl was pretty brave." Calleigh said.

"That she was." Horatio said and put on his sunglasses.

Jamie turned to Horatio and told her parents to hold on, she was rubbing the tears away and walked over. She had a small smile across her face the moment she stood in front of them.

"Um if it isn't any trouble, I'd really like to see Ryan again. To thank him for protecting me as well as I did with him." Jamie said.

Eric smiled, "I think we can arrange that." Eric said.

**Next chapter is aftermath**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CSI Miami! So please review and favorite for more stories!**

A few months after the hostage situation Ryan recovered fully and quickly. He returned to work maybe after three to four weeks, yet he wasn't in the field for another week afterwards. Horatio had his eyes on Jamie, who was still studying at the university. He sees a smart and a good medical examiner, such a quick learner and very young. Natalia kept saying sorry to Ryan for causing him to be locked in there but he had no judge against her, because he was the one who forced her out of the bank.

At the crime lab Ryan was entering with Eric to start their day and both saw Jamie looking rather confused in the main lobby. She was looking for something or someone, yet she had a small smile when she saw Ryan. Ryan and Eric approached her.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

Jamie smiled, "Oh Lt Caine wanted to see me about doing some internship with Dr. Loman." Jamie said.

Eric seemed shocked, "Really." Eric said.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah finally things seem to be going well for me." She said.

Ryan looked at her, "How are things?" He asked.

"Better, been seeing my therapist for a while. Things are been better." Jamie said.

"Have Nick tried getting in touch with you?" Eric asked.

Jamie shook her head, "Not after court." Jamie said.

Then the three heard someone stop behind them, it was Horatio. He had a small smile across his face seeing the young girl again.

"Miss Sullivan." Horatio said.

"Lt Caine, please call me Jamie." Jamie said.

Ryan and Eric said goodbye to Jamie and headed off to the third floor to begin their day at work. As for Horatio and Jamie they were going to have a small chat. Horatio had Jamie sit in his office, she looked around and was very impressed. Horatio smiled at the young girl easily impressed.

"So Jamie," Horatio started, "What is your thoughts on the internship?" He asked.

Jamie had a smile, "I'd love it but Dr. Loman would have to sign off on some papers making sure I am doing an internship regarding my future career choice." Jamie said.

Horatio nodded, "I see. So would you be able to be here on the time schedule for this internship?" Horatio asked.

Jamie nodded, "Yes." Jamie said smiling.

After Horatio finished his talk with Jamie, they both stood up and shook each others hands. Standing afar was Ryan standing near Calleigh, she had a small smile and turned her attention to her co worker.

"So Ryan have you kept in contact with Jamie?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan glanced over, "Hm no not really. She came by to visit a while when I was recovering in the hospital." Ryan said.

Calleigh partly laughed, "Ryan this girl really seems to have a liking to you." Calleigh said.

"You sure it isn't because we both could have died?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe but you wouldn't know unless you ask." Calleigh said.

Ryan and Calleigh saw Jamie smiling and thanking Horatio again, then turned looking at Calleigh and Ryan who had been staring. Horatio and Jamie ended up walking over to them and Jamie had a nervous smile.

"Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe. I know you both remember Jamie Sullivan, she will be doing an internship with Dr. Loman starting next week." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled, "Well good luck Jamie." Calleigh said.

Jamie smiled, "Thank you." She said.

Calleigh headed off to work and Horatio had a case to go to, leaving Ryan and Jamie. The two looked at each other awkwardly.

"So we'll be working together." Ryan said.

"Well kinda but yeah." Jamie said.

Ryan looked at her, "So um wanna get a drink sometime?" Ryan asked.

Jamie formed a small smile, "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" She asked.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah I think my junior high boyfriend did a better job." She said.

Ryan laughed, "Oh now you're comparing me?" He said.

Jamie formed a smile, "But yes." Jamie said.

Ryan looked a bit clueless, "Really?"

Jamie nodded, "Yes so when?" Jamie asked.

"Um I'll come pick you up after my shift. Around seven." Ryan said.

"Well better remember where my campus is." Jamie said.

"I am no an idiot." Ryan said.

Jamie started walking near the elevator, "Uh huh sure." Jamie said.

Ryan grinned, "Oh and you're some kind a genius?" He asked.

Jamie laughed and pushed the button, "Maybe." She said.

The doors opened and Jamie looked at him, "See you later." Jamie said.

Ryan nodded and waved, "See ya." He said.

The doors closed, Ryan let out a deep breathe. Once he turned around he saw Eric and Walter grinning, Natalia smiling along with Calleigh. Now Ryan is standing there blushing.

"Jamie and Ryan sitting in a tree." Walter started.

"Don't." Ryan said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Eric continued.

"I am going to kill you two." Ryan said blushing.

"Look at him, he is so pink." Natalia said.

"Really Talia," Ryan said.

"Guys leave him alone, he never gets a date and we should respect his space." Calleigh said.

"Thank you, wait what's that suppose to be." Ryan said.

"Later Romeo," Eric said.

Him and along with the others walked off to their laps, Ryan stood there and shook his head. Then walked off to his lab to begin his day of work.

**FINAL CHAPTER!**


End file.
